


Capacité

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slave Stiles Stilinski, humans are slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Derek breaks in his new toy.





	Capacité

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 8  
>  ~~Blood/Gore~~ | ~~Prostitution/Sex Work~~ | **Fisting** | ~~Hate-Fuck/Angry Sex~~

Derek stands back as the delivery men set his purchase down; he’d already signed the paperwork at the door, and so it’s simple from there as they bring it in a place it in the designated spot he’d pointed out to them; on top of a small leather bench he’d moved into the centre of the room in anticipation of the delivery. 

“There’s no need for that,” he pipes up as they start to unwrap the product. “I plan on breaking it in right away, and it’ll be easier if it’s still tied together.”

The delivery men all smirk at him and nod in understanding, stepping away from the product and towards the door. The one who seems to be the supervisor is the one who speaks. “Sounds like you got a pleasant weekend all lined up then; I gotta say, I’m kind of jealous. Wish I could afford one of these, they’re top of the line.”

“It was a bit of a splurge decision,” Derek responded. “The advertisements finally got to me, I guess. But yea, I’ve heard the same thing.”

“Well, I’m sure you won’t be disappointed. But if you are, remember we do have a 30-day return policy. You won’t get your full deposit back, but a 75% return is still a decent chunk of change back in your pocket.”

“Thank you, I’m sure I’ll be satisfied. Have a nice weekend.”

“You, too, sir,” he says with a wink, following his partner out back towards the truck.

As he closes the door after the truck winds down the driveway, he takes a deep breath. He hadn’t wanted to get too excited when they’d been bringing it in so he hadn’t looked, but now he turns and does just that.

Humans aren’t a common sight in public avenues anymore, but in any case Derek has still seen a few, mostly in bars or at a few colleague’s houses. His boss had one that he kept in his office, and he’d gotten glimpses, but it was usually hidden somewhere in the room if he was actually inside the office, unseen. 

To get a human was very pricey and large investment; it was harder to get a human than it was to adopt a child, with all of the background checks and interviews he had to go through. Especially with Perfect Choice, the company he had bought his from; they were really strict. But they only sold the best.

And the specimen the delivery men had set on the table proved that – if he’d been a werewolf, Derek would have fallen head over heels in love in a minute. Pale, smooth skin dotted with freckles, wide brown eyes, delightfully broad shoulders with a narrower waist. Perfection in human form, really.

Not that he’d been expecting any different; he’d gotten to hand select his purchase, of course. You didn’t get the “perfect choice” by having one randomly selected for you.

And because he’d stopped them from fully unpacking it, he was still completely tied up, locked into a position on all fours. Perfect for what Derek was planning on doing.

His Uncle Peter had given him tips on what to do to make sure a human knew you were its Master. Yes, when you bought one from a trusted company they were trained to obey, but that didn’t mean they wanted to obey. They had to be made to think they wanted to, at the very least.

He had to show this human that he was boss, and fast; couldn’t have him getting comfortable. So he got the show on the road.

Grabbing onto the handle of the butt plug that had been inserted into the human for the journey, he ran his other hand over its flank before roughly pulling it out. It made a sucking noise as it came free, and the human jerked forward, blinking a few times before settling back down.

Wanting to play more but knowing it wasn’t the best choice of action, he instead grabbed onto the bottle of lube he’d left on the ground beside the bench, spreading a light layer over his hand. He started with one finger, roughly jamming it into the newly emptied ass in front of him, quickly adding a second as he grew eager to get this chore over with. 

He hadn’t bothered to lube the human’s ass, so there was nothing more than the remains of whatever they’d used to insert the plug. He figured it had to burn as he quickly worked his way up to three, barely stopping to let the tight hole loosen up around his fingers. Uncle Peter had said the more pain in this first act the better; pain made humans respect you.

The fourth finger went in next, and then came the shining moment, when he began forcing his thumb in. He made his hand into a bit of a claw and pushed forward, grabbing one of the thing’s thighs for leverage. It opened up surprisingly easy, but was still so tight it felt like it was constricting the blood flow in his fingers. He could feel it pushing down on it as the human no doubt tried to prevent his rough entry, but he was stronger than the human, and so it was nothing for him to keep working at it.

He twisted his hand in both directions as he drilled in, and as he felt the muscles give way slightly, he withdrew it to curl them into a proper fist before he punched back forward.

The groan the human let out as his fist forced its way into its ass was almost loud enough to vibrate the bench, and Derek chuckled slightly, pulling his fist back and punching forward again. He kept doing it until he had his whole hand in, and then his hand and wrist. He worked and punched and pushed until he was sawing his whole forearm back and forth into the hole, making sure each time to brush roughly up against it’s prostate, trying to even some of the pain out with a hint of pleasure. He was sure it still felt mostly pain, though.

He contemplated going farther than the elbow, but decided he’d better check in on his new possession first; he wanted to show it that he was the boss here, but he didn’t want to ruin it completely.

Humans were not only delivered gagged, tied up, and plugged, but they also came with complimentary chastity devices. His, being male, was fitted with a nice shiny cock cage, so he couldn’t tell if his human was getting any unnecessary pleasure from this rough treatment that way. So he shifted so he could see its face, and smiled as he saw the desired reaction.

Tears were streaming down its face as it sobbed into its gag, and Derek patted him on the back, convinced he’d done enough to show him who was in charge. He pulled his arm fully back out of the hole and watched it slowly begin to shrink, turning towards the kitchen so he could let the human rest and start on preparing dinner for himself. Starting tomorrow, the real fun could begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a soft spot for this world, I might do something more with this particular variation of Stiles/Derek in the future.


End file.
